nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide Cinq Etoiles
English | publisher = Alphabet Publishers | date = 2010 edition | editions = fifth | genre = Gastronomic Restaurant Guidebook | mediatype = Book | pages = | ratings = | next = Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles }} Le guide Cinq etoiles (Five-star guide) is a culinary book/guide of all the finest restaurants in Lovia. It is a companion to the Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles The Guide The guide was created by chefs Georges Stromboli and Jean-Jacques Telemann, and it is edited by Justin Abrahams. The chefs go to all the restaurants throughout Lovia and they sample the food, the drinks and they partake in the ambience of the place. They review all restaurants, giving them a rating from 1-5, which is later published in the guide. The Guide also gives out blue dot and red dot awards, for the restaurant of the best value and the best restaurant overall. So far, only six restaurants have won a dot, and only one pub has won a dot. Blue Dot The Blue Dot award is given to restaurants of great quality AND best value. It has been presented since 2006. 2006-MAD 2007-That Varen 2008-P'tite P'tatte 2009-Fuzion 2010-MAD Red Dot The Red Dot award is presented to the finest restaurants in Lovia. It has been presented since 2006. The winner is considered Lovia's best restaurant for that year. 2006-Restaurant Phoenix 2007-Cabaret Le Baccarat 2008-La Stragata 2009-La Stragata 2010-La Stragata Reviews 1 star Does not deserve to be called a restaurant *Chez Pierre-Makes a mockery out of French fine dining. None of the food is remotely French, and the ingredients are all but fresh. *Ben's Place-Quite disappointed by the place. Do not go here for the food, since it is not good at all. The Drinks, especially the martini, were decent. The karaoke ruined the relaxed atmosphere of a lounge. Would only go for a casual drink. *General's Chicken-Way too greasy food and totally unhealthy. The service was relatively quick but really horrible. By far Lovia's worst restaurant. *Eagle and Child-Small drink choice, disappointed in the taste and quality. Not worth the trip. *Mr. Smiley's-The food was bland, missing a lot of natural flavor. The service was quick; about the only good thing to this restaurant. *Jose Olé-A total disappointment of a restaurant. One expects some sort of a Mexican experience, but gets a shabby attempt at tex-mex. Lousy service, definately one of Lovia's worst restaurants. *Cafe Iamato-Decent food, but terrible service. The place is understaffed, and the attention to quality barely exists. *Butique-Mostly prepackaged food is served. Not recommended if your sole purpose is to eat. *Club Arancia-Good drinks, but too touristy. Service is a little slow, except when it comes to the bill. *Hot Dog House-Lousy American food and totally unoriginal. Decent for a quick bite, but far from good. *Zaeletènt-Quick service and good prices. But, ketchup and mayo are charged for, which is ridiculous. *Chinese Sam's-Surprisingly good food, but NOT Chinese. Does not have authentic taste and is too westernized. *Umenie-Friendly service, but the food is pre-heated and ready-made. Few fresh ingredients were used, so the quality went down *Mr. Greek-As the only Greek restaurant in Lovia, I was expecting something more. The food is a horrible imitation of Greek cuisine, the service was horrendous and the prices were too high. In other words, it was not worth it. I would recommend people to stay away from this place. 2 stars Good casual eats *Pietro's-Good fast-food, quick service. "Le top" of the fast food eateries in Lovia. *Malipa Burger-The Train Village Mineral Burger is easily the best burger in Lovia. Took longer to serve than most other fast food places, but was worth the wait. *Special Chef-Good food, but lacks the charm that the'' TV Special Chef'' has. Great for a casual bite, but nothing extraordinary. Would recommend the King Dimitri cakes, quite possibly the best item on the menu. *Big Kahuna-Great food, certainly different from other burger joints. Not a great atmosphere, but the food makes up for that. *Mariners Pub-Good food, cozy atmosphere. Would recommend to people wanting an authentic "seaman's experience". *Moe's-Claims to be "Lovia's best tavern", something I would have to disagree with. Good beer choice, but it is not a great pub, considering the bland atmosphere of the place. *Bistro 13-Good food and atmosphere, but is a little too expensive for the quality served. Better to go there for the drinks. *Ye Olde Pub-Good food and ambience, certainly worth a visit. *The Stumble-In-A great place for sports fans. Charming setting and atmosphere, good music and drinks. It is quite new, so it still lacks the quality and reliability of established places. Nonetheless, it is still quite good *MAD-Lots of great food and has a nice variety. Very reasonable prices, maybe even under-priced. The porkroast was extremely good, definitely worth the price. *The Fat Cat-Good food and excellent wine. It's only too crowded and the service and food take a long time to arrive to the table. *L'Istrice d'Oro-Good food and ambience. Feels like you're in Italy... but without the Italian food. Had the spaghetti, and it lacked an authentic taste, as if it was "Lovianized" *P'tite P'tatte-All I can say: this is potato turned into art. Had the red Herring, and it was by far the best in Lovia. *That Varen-Great beer selection and a charming bartender. The service was excellent, timely and cheery. As the typical Hurbanovan pub, it is a must-go-to. Close to being 3-stars. *Sandwichbar-The food is good and the price is low. For a quick bite, it certainly is a good place. *12trees-Delicious pastries, great brownies. Overall good, except for the lack of a cozy atmosphere. 3 stars Excellent dining; a must go to eat *Special Chef Train Village-The food is good, but there is not much variation. Excellent choice on the fresh ingredients, great atmosphere, exellent wine. Overall, one of Lovia's best casual eateries. *A-Kiss-A good place to have a nice, warm bite. The food is quite tasty, especially the grilled asparagus. Fully deserves its three stars. *Medvedev's-An excellent place for beer-drinking. Very large and varied selection of beers, and great atmosphere. Will surely be visited again *Grey Lounge-Great drink selection and quality. Very small menu, but the food served is quite good. The ambience is too austere, but surprisingly cosy. *Karaokebar Singstar-This is a great place to be on a Friday night. The drinks are great, the ambience is lively and the music is good. *Restaurant Florentine-Exquisite food. The Lovian steak and wine was really great. The setting was a little too formal, and the price was high. But, the food is unrivaled. *Fuzion-Great food, very tasty. As the only Asian restaurant in Lovia, it surprisingly lives up to the very high standard necessary. One of Bayside's best eateries. *Cosmopolitan Grill-Charming seaside atmosphere, great food and view of the ocean. The best restaurant in Adoha, for eating or for drinking. *Palmer's-This a restaurant we must recommend to all, for the fine food and excellent atmosphere. As the only fine restaurant located in a shopping mall, it delivers a special feeling no other restaurant can. 4 stars A trip on its own *La Stragata-This is the epitome of fine dining; excellent food, great wine and reasonable prices. If you only go to one restaurant, go to this one. Truly an excellent culinary and gastronomic experience, close to 5 stars. *Cabaret Le Baccarat-Truly one of Lovia's best restaurant. It has that authentic 1920s look, excellent food and drink, and still feels like a classic speakeasy. *Restaurant Phoenix-Extremely delicious food and great wine choice. The wait is terribly long, but certainly worth it. 5 stars Incomparable! Guide Hôtelier 5 Etoiles There are plans for a 5-star guidebook, the Guide Hôtelier 5 Etoiles to be published for hotels. See Also *Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles *Alphabet Publishers Category:Book Category:Restaurant Category:Food Category:Alphabet Publishers